


Happy Birthday

by Ellenthered



Category: Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy honors his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Beast Boy was standing on top of Titans Tower. He looked out over the ocean, his back to the city, and bowed his head. This was his day, the only day that he wanted to be left alone, he even went as far as to ask everyone to leave him alone. Beast Boy lifted his head, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply through his nose, the ocean, the city, and the smell of the other Titans invaded his nose. These were the smells he loved, the smells he knew, but not the ones he was longing for. Today Beast Boy longed for the smell of home.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boys eyes snapped open.

"I thought I asked to be left alone Star."

"I know and I offer the apologies. But the Mad Mod is attacking and Robin told me to come fetch you."

Star said quietly.

"Oh okay. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Of course Beast Boy."

The fight with Mad Mod went by quickly, and all to soon Beast Boy was back on top of Titans Tower. He stood in the same spot as before and once again breathed in deeply again once more, he interlocked his fingers and placed his hands behind his back. Beast Boy tried to let his mind go back to when he was a kid before he had gotten sick, back when he had parents. The sent of the city filled his nose again.

"No. This isn't right!"

Beast Boy mumbled, frustrated that he still couldn't do this, recognizing his anger, his frustration, Beast Boy breather in deep. What Beast Boy was trying to do was something his father tried to teach him a long time ago, it is called sensory recall.

Beast Boy let his mind wander through the memories, fighting with Slade, Terra's betrayal, saving Raven from Adonis, the first time he met the other Titans, his time with the Doom Patrol, and then there is was the face he was looking for, and the voice. He could literally smell the perfume she always wore, he could feel her hand on the top of his head, he could almost hear her voice. A door opened behind him and his eye's snapped open.

"Oh, sorry Beast Boy. I didn't realize you were still up here."

Said the only Titan who had respected his wish to be left alone.

"Wait! Raven!" Beast Boy called out, Raven turned with a confused look on her face. Beat Boy blushed, he hadn't meant to actually stop her but now that he had. "What do you remember about your mom?"

Raven blinked and her face took on a slight pink hue.

"Um. Not much, uh she was human who participated in a ritual to call my father, she ran to Azarath to escape him and try to save me from my father, uh she took care of me with the Monks of Azarath until I decided to come to earth. That's about it. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason." Beast Boy blushed again. "Just wondering."

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Beast Boy said quickly. "Why?"

Raven pushed back her hood, concern colored her eye's.

"You asked to be alone, you haven't made a single joke all day, you just asked me an extremely personal question. You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine Raven...really."

"Okay, if your sure."

Raven turned to leave but stopped when she heard Beast boy walking to her. Thinking Beast Boy had more he wanted to say she turned only to have the green boys arms surround her. Beast Boy tightens his embrace, not ever wanting to let go of the girl he had a crush on since the day they met, because that would mean letting go of another woman he loved. It was a few minutes before Beast Boy let go of Raven, turned and walked back to the edge of the tower. Raven stood stunned and sensing the turbulence of emotions in Beast Boy walked over to him and took his hand in hers, as she looked up at Beast Boy's face and was surprised. A single tear was rolling down Beast Boys face. It was scilent for a second and then.

"Happy Birthday Mom."

Beast Boy said.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Sensory Recall is that if you hear something, see something, smell something, anything like that, it can call up memories and what not


End file.
